


True North

by Ink_Gypsy



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M, Sean Astin/Elijah Wood - Freeform, prompts, three-sentence fic, tol_eressea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-10
Updated: 2013-07-10
Packaged: 2017-12-18 09:58:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/878525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ink_Gypsy/pseuds/Ink_Gypsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Elijah loses his contact lenses, he has to rely on Sean to guide him so he doesn't fall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	True North

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at Tol_Eressea for OTP Summer Dreams Month. We were challenged to write a Frodo/Sam or Sean/Elijah fic comprised of exactly three sentences, and based on a member's prompt. This prompt came from Lbilover: Sean/Elijah, Elijah loses his contacts and doesn't have his glasses. Sean has to be his eyes.

It's fascinating for Sean to watch him taking small, tentative steps, his Elijah, who has never approached life in any way other than full speed ahead, has been stopped in his tracks by the loss of his contact lenses, which he can't see a foot in front of him without, and on which he relies so completely that when he goes out, he never bothers to bring his glasses with him.

When Elijah implores him, "A little help here, Irish so I don't fall on my face," Sean is happy to oblige, offering Elijah his arm the way he would to a blind person, and once Elijah has taken hold of it, Sean watches Elijah's body language immediately change from cautious to confident.

This complete reversal of Elijah's bearing and attitude isn't surprising, for he knows that Sean, his true north, will always guide him safely home.


End file.
